Seasons of Love
by AcGap
Summary: With Will and Emma now living together, how can things possibly go wrong? Set Post-Sectionals. There's some personal disturbing twist that I swear it'd either make you hate me or love me. Reviews are appreciated, highly.
1. Morning Melodies

**I - Morning Melodies**

_Beep Beep Beep._

Emma's phone buzzed just as about a wonderful dream was coming to a close. _Damn it. _She searched for her phone and finally got reach of it and read the text message.

_Good Morning, Emma._

_-Will_

She smiled at the text and checked her clock; 7:25 in the morning, it was a perfect time to make breakfast. But first she replied to Will's message.

_Good Morning, Will. I'm making breakfast._

_-Emma_

Emma in her red tank top with with her matching red shorts, made her way to a coat hanger near her door. She grabs her thin white robe which acted as a jacket and headed out of her bedroom. Instead of heading for the kitchen, as she normally does, she stopped over at the guest room and gave a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." An all too familiar voice said.

"Hey," she said, opening the door, but not entering the room. She just stood by the doorway, that was painted in white but decorated with some yellow paint blobs. "How was your sleep, Will?" she asked her visitor, who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"It was peaceful, real peaceful. Thank you so much, Em." He stared into her doe-like eyes, while her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Well.. umm.." She turned away from his gaze. "I'm about to make breakfast, umm.. join me?" She motioned for him to follow.

"Sure." He put on an olive green shirt which had a bold "Lima '95'" stamped on it, and followed Emma out. He reached for her hand, and she gasped in shock. _Calm down, Emma. _She told herself, and smiled as they walked together, hand in hand.

"Will, I have to, umm.. do my morning bathroom routine first, if you don't mind." Emma said, letting go of Will's hand.

"Sure, take your time, I'll.. umm.. try to set things in the kitchen." He left and proceeded to the kitchen. The walls were painted in pastel cream with some thin floral wallpaper that only covered the middle part of the walls. Will put out a sigh, imagining how much trouble he must be to Emma for staying here. So the least he could do was set the table. He searched the kitchen and found some placemats, which he wiped using some tissues and then set on the table.

He wondered what Emma was thinking about, why she suddenly had to go to the bathroom after he held her hand. He was very curious and couldn't stand to wait any longer, so instead of looking for the utensils (which had been so difficult to find) he wandered off to the bathroom and heard her singing.

_Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
moments so dear  
Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year_

Will swore his heart just dropped once he heard the magic of her voice again. He had heard it when they were shopping for a new wedding gown, which was to no use at all. He wanted he listen in some more but she stopped, and the door knob was turning.

"Will!" Emma screamed in shock as she saw him standing outside her door. "Were you listening?" She asked, worried, but Will continued off from where she stopped.

_In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights,  
in cups of coffee, In inches, in miles  
in laughter in strife,_

Then they just broke into song, it was a wonderful song after all.

_In Five hundrend twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life_

They were laughing after that, it was a real fun morning after all. Will realized that this would become one of their hobbies together, and he also realized that singing was something Terri and himself never even thought of doing together. He hasn't even heard her sing, which was very odd.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast now." Emma pecked his cheek.

"O..okay." Will replied, with a gulp and happy expression on his face.

* * *

Okay, so I chose Seasons of Love by Rent since our school glee club did a number on that and I immediately thought, Will and Emma! Squee! Please REVIEW!


	2. Don't Worry

**II - Don't Worry**

"Here you go, Will." Emma set a platter of at least 4 pancakes with melted butter and some bacon on the side.

"Thanks," He said, anticipating Emma to sit in front of him immediately. He gave her a look "What about you?"

"I'm almost done making mine, go ahead, dig in." She gave him a lighthearted smile while wiping her plate. After so, she put the stove off, scraped the pancakes and set them on her plate, added her touches of butter and syrup, some bacon.

"What, no whipped cream?" Will jokingly asked, starting to eat his pancakes.

"I don't... I don't like eating dairy products, ever since..." Emma said, spacing out, playing a flashback from her childhood.

"Oh, right" he reached for her hand, trying to comfort her. He didn't let go of it for a while, until Emma looked into his eyes. He gave her a smile that knocked her off her feet, or in this case, her chair.

_"_Umm.. Will?_"_ she asked. Eying him warily.

"Oh, sorry." He said softly, while rubbing his thumb on her fingers before letting go. They ate in silence for a little while but the phone rang soon after.

"I'll get it." Emma stood up, wiping her face with a towel she keeps beside her everytime she eats.

_Click._

_"_Hello?_" _Emma meekly said.

"Emma Pillsburry?" said Figgins.

"Oh, Principal Figgins, what can I do for you?" She inquires, as Will pokes his head from the kitchen, catching Emma's attention.

"Emma, I'm afraid there are no applicants for your spot yet here at McKinley." His voice was shaky and up and down as usual. "So, if it'd be okay, you'd resign after we could find a replacement for you. We'd still pay you for your services."

"Oh...well...Sir...Gosh." Emma began to stutter in utter joy, Will was real curious now and stood next to her, trying to listen to who she was talking to.

"Are you unavailable?" Figgins says sternly, with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, no. No sir!" Emma lit up in an instant, trying to convince Figgins to get her job back. "I actually, umm.. if you don't mind, if I..I..." A gulp "Could take my job back?" She asked hoping he'd give her the answer she wants.

"Well, that would be much better!" said Figgins, as he gave a slight chuckle, it was relief and joy. "See you tomorrow. You can set up your things later, I'll send someone to open your office." The rushed tempo of his voice makes Emma think he's real busy, but hearing Indian music in the background makes her think that he's just connecting with his roots and watching some movie.

"Thank you, Sir." She managed to say before Figgins hung up.

_Click._

"Was that... who I think it was?" Will inquired, a smile stuck to his face that reached his ears.

"Well, that depends on who you were thinking of." She teased. But as soon as she did, Will picked her up and twirled her around in a massive hug. She clutched on tight, for fear of falling, but she knew she'd be safe in Will's arms. Where she wants to be forever. He sets her down gently, a genuine smile still plastered on his face, and gives Emma a warm and very tight hug.

"I'm so glad, Emma." He whispered in her hair, giving her chills as she hugged him back. "Well," he let go of her. "We should go fix your office for tomorrow." Will said enthusiastically, heading to his room, about to change.

"We haven't even finished breakfast, Will." She was concerned that he was too excited, but let it go and finished breakfast, staring at that smile that never burned out.

---

After 2 hours of preparing or so, the 2 set out to McKinley High.

"Ready to go, Em?" Will said, carrying her boxes while Emma removed the key from her apartment door. He was wearing his brown cowboy jacket with his white polo and jeans, plus his shades since he knew Emma thought that _sunglasses are so sexy._

"Yeah." She gave him a smile as she cleaned the key she used with a tissue in her coat pocket. She was wearing a white beret, a yellow coat, a light blue blouse with a huge ruffle in the middle, a matching skirt and white heels. Very Emma.

"You look good." Will complimented. Making her blush, as usual.

"Thank you." She gave back, walking with him towards the parking lot. Will put the box at the backseat and opened the door for Emma, even giving her a royal welcome to sit on her own car, something she'd never expect Ken would do.

During the drive at school, neither of them said a word, but it was obvious that something was bothering Emma. So, Will being Will, he wrapped his hand around hers and gave her a warm smile, which to Emma, translated as _Don't Worry._

_

* * *

_

So here it is! Chapter 2. It was real fun to write this, especially Figgins parts. Any suggestions for the next chapter?  
Okay, minor flaw. I just watched Showmance again and found out that Emma doesn't like dairy products and had to change the whipped cream part. Not that big a deal, just didn't want to make a contradiction. So, there we go peeps. A Glee trivia for you.


	3. Double Blackmail

**III - Double Blackmail**

They arrive at McKinley in 20 minutes. A site where Emma was absent for almost a week. Yes, it was 6 days ago when Will kissed her in the halls of this very institution. Seeing the school made Emma uneasy, she was acting this way since they started driving, was something the matter?

"Emma?" Will paused in his tracks and spun around to face her, he was really worried on why Emma was acting strange, so strange that she was walking before him, shouldn't she be walking first? It's her trip here.

"Yes, Will?" She faced him, a breeze follows, making her hair move in the direction of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, he wanted to drop the boxes and just embrace her in his arms to let her know everything was going to be okay, he wanted everything out of her system. He just wanted her to trust him.

"I'm just...worried." She finally admitted. "About Ken." Her eyes squinted at the thought of the very unhygenic football coach who was madly in love with the guidance councilor who was to be back.

"You don't have to be, Em." He gave her a reassuring smile, and motioned for her to walk with him. It was obvious that Will was more excited for her return more than Emma was. "Ken, will.. understand." He said, although he wasn't sure about that himself.

"Really, Will?" A twinkle of hope in her question.

"Really." This time he was sure, and this time, this woman who said she'd feel ashamed and heartbroken if she were to come back, but he made sure that she would never ever feel those emotions in here.

"Let's go, then." They started walking into the hallowed halls. They passed by the Teachers lounge, Figgins' office, until they reached the Guidance office which belongs to Emma once again. Will set her box on the table, carefusdlly, in case Emma put something fragile inside, and proceeded outside to retrieve the other box. _How much things could a guidance councilor need? _He asked himself and he gave a sly chuckle, he was glad that Emma was back.

While Will was out, Emma began to unpack the things which had recently been packed from here as well. Some pamphlets, neatly arranged from lightest to heaviest problems or disorders, disinfectants, a lot of tissues. Some decorations, which screamed Emma once you see them. She also took out some books which were very heavy. Psychology books, perfect.

She slips on her rubber gloves and places the books on the shelves. Her decorations (like her pet plants, picture frames, etc.) were set at their original places, and as she was arranging the "So You Like Throwing Up" pamphlets, she remembers her chat with Rachel and her episode with Bulimia. She gave a chuckle at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Will asks as he places the other box on Emma's desk.

"Oh.. I just remember the whole _'Rachel being Bulimic'_ thing." She laughed.

"She's bulimic?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, she said she DID want to get thinner, and for that she used extreme methods, such as trying to gain bulimia." She explained.

"And why is that?" He asked, leaning on her desk, facing her. She gives a blush.

"She likes someone, Will." She says it like it's a fact, well it was true. Rachel Berry had eyes for a man. But she didn't know how to go at it, she's been going to Emma for advice. "You do crazy things, for the person you like, I presume."

After so, they heard two voices laughing their ways out of McKinley. Wait a minute, it was Sunday, no one but them was allowed in the school. Will went out of Emma's office to check who it was. It was Finn and Rachel.

-- _Later _--

"Well, if you'd like to begin." Will said to Finn and Rachel, who was now sitting in Emma's chairs in front of her desk. For now, they are known as Miss Pillsbury and Mister Schuester.

"Mister Schue, we weren't doing anything wrong.. We.. we we're just practicing Choreography in our solo for regionals." Finn stuttered, but he seemed to be telling the truth.

_Here's the thing..._

(3 days ago - Glee Practice)

"Uhh, Mister Schuester! We need something new for regionals, like a duet!" Rachel suggested bravely, but really she was just suggesting something so she could be with Finn.

"Rachel, you had your solo during sectionals, why don't we give the others a try." Will said, grading some papers, not really focusing on Glee Club.

"But no one in this group has the musical ability that I can pull off with a male lead for a duet!" Rachel tried to push, but it didn't really work. Will didn't need her crap today.

"Okay.. umm.. a duet with... Puck!" He settled for him since he knew another duet with Finn wasn't really in the mood for some drama with Rachel, but he also knew that he needed a break from the spotlight.

"But, Mister Schuester!" Rachel started to complain, again.

"It's either Puck, or no duet, Rachel." He raised his voice, he didn't feel the need to explain his decision either.

"Mister Schue," Finn interrupted, while he let out a sigh. Everyone in the room went quiet. "Puck won't be here for regionals." A pained expression in his face as he looked at Rachel. "He's going to be at the hospital, with Quinn, when she gives birth."

Everyone was silent. Of course Finn had to say that when Quinn and Puck weren't around, unless he wanted a beating from Puck for the bearing of his name. Where were they? They had the baby checked.

"Well, what do you propose with that, Finn?" Will dropped his papers to grade, and began to notice how strong Finn's character was, to be cheated on, by his best friend at that. And them having a baby, doesn't it just make you want to kill yourself? But then he understood, he understood that the thing keeping him alive was the thing he almost couldn't stand, _Rachel Berry._

"I'd like to sing that duet with Rachel, Mister Schue." He said, "If that's okay with you Rachel." He offered.

"I would be honored." She half-said, half-teased, her eyes twinkling. Well, that's what glee meant right? Opening yourself up to joy.

"Alright...umm.. Any objections?" Will said, thinking that probably Rachel and Finn could be happy by hitting it off too.

_None_.

-- Back at Emma's Office --

"So, you two we're practicing at this time, at this day, in this school, where there could have been anywhere else?" Emma asked them, dusting the last part of her office, they were almost done, all they needed to do was throw the trash away (which were barely anything..) and make a compromise with Rachel and Finn.

"Well, it was a last minute thing, and my dads were having a fight at home, while Finn's mom's still overly emotional about the Quinn thing." She explained.

"But wait, Miss Pillsbury. What are you doing here with Mister Schuester?" Finn asked innocently, but knowung Rachel this could lead to something horrendous.

"Yeah..." Rachel said in realization. "What _are _you doing here?" An evil grin on her face, a cocked eyebrow, eyes wallowed in pride, like a tigress about to strike.

"Will here was helping me set up my office since my car wouldn't start." Emma said naturally, who knew she could lie like that. Though Will didn't play his part, surprised at Emma's statement. "Right Will?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, totally." He replied, dumbstuck at Emma. He really wanted to pull her in his arms, but at the current situation, he couldn't.

"Wait, then why didn't you ask Coach Tanaka for help?" Finn asked innocently again, here's trouble. "Not that I'm butting in or anything, but aren't you dating him?"

"Umm.. we... Me and Ken, we broke up." Emma said, trying to act all glum, but really she was quite the opposite.

"I'm real sorry about that ." Rachel said, "But I think you're kinda happy about it." She gave a sly smile.

"Well, um." Emma started.

Will hated seeing Emma cornered like that, so he had to do something, something drastic. "Okay kids, we have to leave now, Figgins gave us up to 3 o'clock only." He lied, hoping they would buy it.

"So, are we off the hook?" Finn asked.

"Just work on your duet, both of you." He said, pointing at them, his head lowered, making him realize he still had his sunglasses on.

"Goodbye Mr.& !"Rachel teased in a hurry as she ran for the door, leaving a confused Finn with them.

"Later." Finn said as he left, thus leaving '_Mr. & Mrs. Schuester' _as Will and Emma once again.

* * *

Sorry Sorry for the late update. Well, hop you liked this one, I left no clue as to where the next chapter leads! But it certainly won't be too drastic of a change. Haha. So yeey! Christmas Eve tomorrow! Maybe I'll write a Will/Emma Christmas fic. If you'd like. Haha. Okay 'till then!


End file.
